


Your Love But Different

by deadprogram



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Belittlement but not in a good way, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Stabbing, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: Lloyd visits Rhian.





	Your Love But Different

Rhian hummed as she carefully mixed the different ingredients. She had been busy all day, when she received a text from Lloyd and Kai. She decided to save Kai’s for later.

  
  
  


**Lloyd <3**

Hey sweetheart, I’m coming over

 

**Rhian**

Oh! Alright, everything is a bit of a mess right now but...

**Lloyd <3**

I’m sure you don’t mind.

  


Rhian stared at her phone, eyebrows knitting in confusion. Lloyd had never been that...pushy. She shrugged it over, thinking it was because she hadn’t seen him in a long time. She got to work cleaning up.

It was about 10 minutes later when she heard the sound of the door opening and closing. She turned, smile dropping as she was shocked at what she saw. Lloyd looked...different. His hair was now a deep black.

“You dyed your hair!” She gasped. Lloyd chuckled. “It’s...different.”

“Do you like it? I was going for a darker look.” He grinned. “Personally, I think I look better.”

Rhian hummed as Lloyd hugged her. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, frowning at the feeling of dirt.

Lloyd chuckled, pulling away.

“You were much easier than I thought.” Morro, using Lloyd’s body, grinned. Rhian froze, gulping. “You fell in love just like a little girl. It was hilarious to watch you trip over yourself.”

“L-Lloyd?” Rhian asked nervously.

“A shame I got tired of you.” He sneered, shoving a knife into Rhian’s stomach and twisting. Rhian stared as blood fell from her lips. She felt tears spring from the pain as Lloyd...Was it Lloyd? She can’t tell.

Morro smirked, turning and walking out of the cabin. He could hear Lloyd screaming in the back of is mind.

Rhian stumbled, grabbing her phone. She finally checked that text from Kai.

  


**FLAME BRAIN**

Rhian, do you know where Lloyd is?

 

**FLAME BRAIN**

Rhian, answer! This is important

**FLAME BRAIN**

Lloyd’s been possessed, we need to find him

 

Rhian attempted to type something. Type anything to warn them. Until a boot slammed into her wrist.

 

 

**Rhian**

Phone number unavailable

~M


End file.
